LAISA NO AI
by LadyShou
Summary: LAISA NO AI ONE SHOOT SAGAXSHOU/GACKTXSHOU ROMANCE, FLUFF(maybe), SMUT ALICE NINE, THE GAZETTE, GACKT


**BGM**: I Live My Life for You - Fire House

**Disclaimer**: Saga is Shou mine, Shou is Saga mine, this fic original by me!

**Summary**: "Yah cinta itu memang buta, tak menilai dari fisik. Seseorang jika sedang dilanda cinta pasti akan melupakan segalanya. Cinta tidak menilai fisik, sifat, dan jenis kelamin dan itulah cinta" Ucap Shou jelas yang kini membuat Saga terkagum-kagum akan kata-kata Shou.

**Notes: **Ini fanfic lama sih XD ak post ulang. No edit sih XD mals ngeditnya. Jdi mohon maaf klo typo dimana-mana. :D Mohon Kritik dan sarannya ya! ^^

.

.

.

Malam di Tokyo, begitu indah bagi orang. Kota yang tak pernah gelap, begitulah sebutannya. Namun tak halnya dengan Saga, kehidupannya begitu gelap. Hidupnya hanya diisi dengan belajar belajar, da belajar. Tak ada cinta, hanya buku yang hanya ia cinta. Saga berjalan ditengah keramaian orang di malam hari, sudut padangnya hanya ke satu arah. Laki-laki berambut dark blue, berkaca mata, dan bertubuh kurus itu hanya berjalan dan menunduk.

"Aduh!". Saga tersungkur, buku-buku yang ia pegang jatuh berserakkan. Telapak tangannya terluka, karena serpihan kaca yang beserakan di depan toko perhiasan; sehingga membuat tetesan-tetesan air berwarna merah kental jatuh ke jalan.

"Aw~ sakit. Bagaimana ini?". Saga meringis kesakitan, darahnya tetap mengalir. Dia masih sibuk, membereskan barang-barangnya yang terjatuh.

"Kau tak apa?"

"Tak apa" Saga menengok kearah yang bersuara. "Cantik sekali" batin Saga.

"Ayo, ikut aku" Saga hanya menuruti apa kata orang itu, dituntunnya hingga duduk disebuah taman di kota.

"Ayo duduk, biar aku bersihkan lukamu". Saga pun duduk, mengulurkan tangannya yang berdarah oleh serpihan kaca. Saga hanya diam, melihat pesona laki-laki cantik yang ada didepannya sibuk membersihkan lukanya dengan kotak P3K yang diambilnya dalam tas besarnya.

Dibersihkannya luka itu dengan air, dilapnya, dan dibalutnyalah luka-luka itu satu demi persatu balutan perban.

"Hah! Beres! Untung saja lukanya tak begitu dalam".

"Cantik" Ucap Saga

"Heh?".

"Ah! Terima kasih banyak".

"Tak apa, aku senang mengobati orang yang terluka". Ucap laki-laki cantik itu "Ah! Ya malam sekali kamu pulang?" tanya laki-laki itu kepada Saga.

"Eh! Aku baru pulang dari kursus, hehe". Ucap Saga

"Ah! Lambang itu! Kau sekolah di SMA Tokyo?!" Laki-laki itu sedikit terkejut melihat seragam sekolah yang Saga kenakan.

"Iya, kenapa?".

"Wah! Kau hebat!"

"Hah? Tidak biasa saja. Apanya yang hebat?".

"Cih berarti kau itu murid berotak genius Takashi".

"Ah! Kau tahu darimana namaku?".

"Itu! Namamu bagus ya, Takashi Sakamoto". Laki-laki itu tersenyum.

"Ah! Curang, kau melihat buku tulisku"

"Salah sendiri. Ah ya, namamu Takashi?".

"Iya, tapi panggil aku Saga"

"Baiklah Saga, aku Shou".

"Shou, namamu cantik sekali sesuai dengan wajahmu". Saga terpelongok, entah kenapa ia tiba-tiba berbicara seperti itu.

"Terima Kasih, Saga-kun aku harus pergi kerja sampai jumpa. Jangan terluka lagi ya".

"Tunggu". Saga menarik kembali tangan Shou sehingga membuat Shou berhenti.

"Bisakah aku bertemu besok?".

"Mungkin, mungkin tidak". Saga melepaskan, tangannya dan membiarkan Shou pergi.

Pertemuan 1 jam yang akhirnya membuat Saga berbunga-bunga, entah apa yang dipikirkan Saga. Ia menciumi balutan perban yang ditangannya, ia sedikit aneh kenapa ia bisa memikirkan seorang laki-laki yang hanya berkenalan selama 1 jam.

Kini ia mengambil tasnya, dan berjalan menuju tempat tinggalnya hingga ia sampai dikamarnya. Kamar yang gelap, tanpa penerang. Ia masih memikirkan sesosok laki-laki yang baru ia kenal, terkadang ia tersenyum sendiri memikirkan laki-laki itu. "Laki-laki yang cantik, Shou aku memikirkanmu. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu" Ucapnya sambil memandangi perbannya. Matanya kini mulai tertutup akan buaian sang penidur malam.

\(/∇/)\

Seperti biasa, Saga selalu pulang malam walau dulu ia sering mengeluh akan selalu pulang malam. Kini ia tampak senang jika pulang malam. "Hari ini apakah aku akan ketemu Shou lagi? Semoga iya aku harap". Saga menggenggam tangannya pertanda ia yakin akan bertemu Shou hari ini, Saga berlari tepat pada jam saat ia bertemu dengan Shou. Dilihatya sesosok laki-laki tinggi, bertubuh indah gemulai, dan rambut berwarna coklat keemasan. "Itu Shou!" Ucap Saga sambil berlari menghampiri orang itu.

"Shou-"

"Maaf, aku salah orang" Saga menundukkan badannya dan meminta maaf kepada orang itu.

"Tidak apa" Saga tertunduk malu, instingnya salah. Tak tepat, kini ia berjalan menuju sebuah taman dimana kemarin ia bertemu dengan Shou. Ia duduk dibangku itu, menuggu Shou datang berharap ia aka datang.

"Tuhan, entah kenapa aku seperti ini. Aku tak pernah merasakan sebuah cinta, kenapa aku begitu mencintai laki-laki tak biasanya dan seharusnya laki-laki mencintai seorang perempuan".

"Jika memang aku tak pantas mencintainya jangan tampilkan lagi wajahnya di depanku ya Tuhan".

"Hai Saga!" Saga menoleh kearah dimana suara itu berasal.

"Shou! Aku sungguh tak percaya kau datang!" Saga berlari dan memeluk Shou.

"Hei!" Teriak Shou

"Tak apa kan? Aku merindukanmu" Saga tersenyum dan Shou pun membalas pelukan Saga.

"Kau tahu Shou, aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu" Saga pun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Haha dasar anak kecil. Kau baru saja mengenalku" ucap Shou sambil mengacak-acakkan rambut Saga.

"Entah kenapa jika bersamamu aku bahagia" Saga tersenyum "Ohya Shou, kau kerja dimana? Kenapa kerjamu malam?"

"Eh?! Itu rahasia kau tak boleh mengetahuinya"

"Yah~ payah" Saga menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau kelas berapa Saga?"

"Kelas 3 A, disana aku banyak sekali rival untuk mendapatkan juara umum. Muridnya pintar-pintar aku seperti dipojokkan karena aku selalu dapat peringkat pertama. Entah mengapa mereka seperti itu kepadaku"

"Haha kau murid pintar ya, kau tampan pasti banyak gadis menyukaimu" Shou tersenyum

"Ah! Shou kau membuatku malu, mana ada wanita menyukaiku. Semua temanku selalu bilang kalau kekasihku adalah buku, bayangkan mana bisa manusia mencintai benda mati seperti buku".

"Haha. Bisa saja, kau pernah jatuh cinta?"

"Tidak, aku tak pernah jatuh cinta. Tapi, akhir-akhir ini aku sedang jatuh cinta kepada seseorang"

"Siapa dia?"

"EH?! Rahasia"

"Kenapa kau mencintainya?"

"Entah, aku menyukai dia semuanya. Bukan karena ia cantik, tapi aku mencintai dia apa adanya. Aku mencintai semua yang ada didirinya".

"Yah cinta itu memang buta, tak menilai dari fisik. Seseorang jika sedang dilanda cinta pasti akan melupakan segalanya. Cinta tidak menilai fisik, sifat, dan jenis kelamin dan itulah cinta" Ucap Shou jelas yang kini membuat Saga terkagum-kagum akan kata-kata Shou.

"Shou-san, kau cantik sekali" Ucap Saga

"Eh?! Aku laki-laki"

"Tidak, kau adalah laki-laki yang baru aku temui. Laki-laki paling cantik aku suka sekali melihat wajahmu"

"Terima kasih Saga" Ucap Shou malu "Saga-kun, aku harus kerja. Jika terlambat bisa mati aku"

"Besok bertemu lagi ya Shou"

"Yah! Mungkin bila waktu tak menghalang" Shou berlari dan menjauhi Saga, jauh ditaman ia berhenti dan berjalan pelan "Mengapa aku seperti ini, bertemu seorang anak kecil yang begitu tampan. Sial! Kenapa pikiranku dipenuhi dengan Saga! Saga-kun kau membuatku berdebar-debar, kau harus bertanggung jawab".

.

.

.

Cinta pertama pada pandangan pertama, itulah yang dirasakan Saga saat ini. Hari-harinya kini tak sesuram dulu, yang menjalani hidup tanpa cinta. Terkadang ia tersenyum sendiri memikkirkan Shou yang ada dipikirannya, namun tentu pola belajarnya yang active tidak membuat ia tak berkonsentrasi. Ada kalanya ia berkhayal, ada kalanya ia belajar untuk menggapai cita-citanya.

"Hari ini, aku akan ke taman lagi. Siapa tahu Shou datang " Ucap Saga sambil tersenyum melihat kearah langit dijendela sekolahnya.

"Oy! Saga!" Ucap seseorang meneriakkan nama Saga.

"Hey! Tora! What's up?"

"Kau diam ya, nanti jika Hiroto mencari ku kau bilang aku pulang karena sakit digigit Macan. Hihi biar dia kerepotan mencariku" Ucap Tora sahabat karib sekaligus teman satu kelas Saga yang tengah digandrungi cinta.

"Hah? Memang ada apa dengan Hiroto?"

"Dia lucu sekali kemarin, setelah pulang dari kursus aku sembunyi dibelakang mobilku didekat parkiran, dia mencariku sambil menangis. Hihi wajahnya itu imut sekali! Terdengar kemarin dia mengira aku dimakan anjing" Tora tertawa dengan terbahak-bahak dan sedikit terkejut "AH! Itu Hiroto! Aku harus sembunyi kemana?" Tora panik, ia sempat mencari-cari tempat bersembunyi untuk menakuti Hiroto.

"Ah! Disana" Tora sembunyi dibawah meja guru didepan kelas.

"Saga-kun, kau lihat Torashi?" Ucap Hiroto tersedu.

"Eh?! Dia pulang kerumah, ada apa Hiroto?"

"Dia bilang kepadaku bahwa dia digigit macan" Hiroto mulai meneteskan mata "Sagacchi, bagaimana kalau ia mati dimakan macan?"

"Mana mungkin Tora akan mati Hiroto, Tora itu Macan! Macan makan Macan"

"Oh, iya. Tora itu Macan, bodohnya aku dibohongi. Lalu,, mana Torashi?"

"Entah, itu kau cari saja di meja guru" Saga menunjukkan jarinya ke arah meja guru dan Hiroto pun berjalan menuju meja guru.

"Hihi Hiroto bodoh sekali" Ucap Tora dengan suara kecil

"Hey! Macan mesum!"

"Ah! Hiroto, kau manis sekali"

"Apa yang manis? Kau membohongiku!"

"Ah! Hehe gomen" Tora tersenyum

"Dasar Macan" Ucap Saga yang tiba-tiba datang ke arah mereka berdua.

"Hoy! Saga bodoh! Kenapa kau beritahu?!"

"Ahihi" Saga tertawa

"Torashi, ayo berdiri" Hiroto mencubit lengan Tora

"Ah! Iya" Tora meringis kesakitan ketika Hiroto mencubit lengannya "Hiroto-chan lepaskan, Torashi sakit"

"Tidak!"

"Lepaskanlah Hiroto" Ucap Saga, dan Hiroto pun melepaskan cubitannya

"Dasar Tupai! Wek" Tora berlari keluar kelas dan meledek Hiroto

"Dasar Macan sialan lihat saja kau" Hiroto berlari mengejar Tora

"Haha, pasangan yang aneh! Kapan aku dan Shou bisa seperti mereka" Ucap Saga "Ah~ Shou aku mencintaimu"

Waktu terus berlalu, dan waktu malam pun tiba. Malam yang ditunggu oleh Saga, malam hari adalah hari yang paling indah. Saga berlari dengan kencang menuju sebuah taman, dengan napas yang tak karuan akhirnya Saga sampai ditempat tujuannya.

"Hah~ Shou kemana? Kenapa ia belum datang? Apa aku terlambat?" Saga mendelik kearah jam tangan yang ia kenakan "Pukul 08.11 P.M. biasanya ia datang" Saga mulai gelisah sedikit-sedikit ia memegang ponselnya dan bermain game, tak tersadar waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Saga sedih, orang yang ia cintai hari ini tak kunjung datang.

"Shou-san, kau kemana? Kenapa kau tak datang?" Raut wajah Saga kini sedih, ia menggenggam perban yang ia ambil dari tas. Yah, luka Saga kini telah sembuh namun perban yang diberikan Shou ia simpan sebagai pengingat antara ia dan Shou.

Akhirnya Saga pun pergi dari taman itu berjalan kecil yang menandakan kekecewaannya. "Shou, kapan kita bisa bertemu?" Saga memanyunkan bibirnya karena kecewa. Saga terus berjalan menuju rumahnya, ia melewati toko-toko yang masih buka dijalanan.

"Aku lapar" Ucap Saga kini matanya menangkap sebuah sosok yang dicarinya. "Shou! Itu Shou! Bersama siapa dia?" Ia melihat Shou bersama seorang pria yang masuk kedalam mobil keluar dari sebuah pub. "Shou? Cantik sekali. Tapi laki-laki itu siapa? Ah, mungkin rekan kerjanya" Pikir Saga positif dan ia pun tak menghiraukannya. Sepintas dibenak Saga "Kenapa Shou bekerja menggunakan make up? Tak terlihat seorang lelaki" Ucapnya batin namun tetap saja tak berpikir negatif terhadap Shou.

Mobil ferrari itu kini melaju cepat, mobil mewah yang dimiliki seorang pengusaha. Mobil itu pun berhenti ditempat penginapan.

"Shou"

"Ya, Gackt-san?"

"Aku sudah menelpon Uruha, untuk menambahkan waktu kita. Masalah uang, akan aku beri kalian masing-masing uang" Gackt pun turun dari mobil dan membuka kan pintu mobilnya untuk Shou.

"Terima kasih Gackt-san" Shou dan Gackt pun masuk kesebuah penginapan, memesan sebuah kamar VVIP kepada resepsionis.

Shou mengganti bajunya dengan kimono yang diberikan oleh pelayan tersebut, dan GACKT sudah selesai memakai bajunya.

"Shou! Cepat! Aku sudah tak tahan" Ucap Gackt dan Shou pun keluar dari kamar mandi memakai kimono yang ia kenakan.

"Shou- kau cantik sekali" Gackt terpanah akan Shou, ditambah lagi bahunya Shou yang kelihatan dan membuat kimono itu turun dari bahunya. Shou duduk dipangkuan Gackt, dan Gackt tak sabarnya ia menyerang bibir Shou, tangan Shou melingkar dibahu Gackt.

Gackt mulai membuat sebuah karya dengan bercak-bercak merah ditubuh Shou. Mendesah, Shou pun mendesah "Ah~ Gakuto-san" desah Shou ketika Gackt sudah mulai menyerangnya lebih dalam.

"Kau cantik sekali dengan kimono, membuat aku terangsang" Ucap Gackt yang kini mulai merabah dan menjamahi tubuh Shou dengan sesukanya. Dilepaskanya kimono Shou hingga kini Shou tak ditutupi oleh satu benang pun ditubuhnya.

"Kau cantik sekali" ucap Gackt yang mulai bertambah nafsunya. Desahan demi desahan kini memenuhi ruangan itu, tak sangka seorang laki-laki diseberang dan jauh dari penginapan itu gelisah dan tak tenang hatinya. Sedari tadi ia hanya menatapi langit-langit kamarnya, memikirkan seorang lelaki yang ia cintai.

"Shou, kau sedang apa? Aku merindukanmu, entah kenapa aku gelisah dan hatiku erdebar tak karuan. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang terjadi, kuharap kau tak apa disana" Ucap Saga sambil tersenyum sembari menatapi langit-langit kamar dan menggenggam perban yang pernah Shou lilitkan ditangannya yang terluka.

Luka yang terbuka, membuat seorang jatuh cinta. Luka yang mengantarkan ia pada cinta, luka yang mengantarkan ia pada kehidupan.

"Hmm?" Shou terbangun dari tidurnya, menatapi sekeliling ruangan yang ia tiduri, lelaki yang memesannya semalam sudah pergi dan meninggalkannya sendirian disana. Ia beangkat dari tidurnya, dan melihat sebuah kertas diatas meja- "Terima kasih telah memuaskanku kau tahukau begitu indah. Sungguh nikmat" Shou tersenyum, meletakkan kertas kecil itu diatas tempatnya semula. Kemudian ia membersihkan dirinya yang kotor akan keringat bercampur sperma.

Mentari pagi menyinari cahayanya, kembali manusia melakukan aktivitas mereka seperti biasanya. Saga berjalan dengan lunglainya, ditengah ramai orang banyak. Serasa ia tak ingin beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan memikirkan terus mendengus, memikirkan kejadian semalam; dimana orang yang dicintainya tak nampak dimatanya. Sebuah pengharapan yang lebih, namun ia terus berharap dan tak akan meyerah untuk mendapatkan cintanya.

"Shou, semoga hari ini dan malam ini kau datang menemuiku ditaman dimana tempat pertama kali kita bertemu" Ucap Saga sambil berlari menuju sekolahnya.

"Uruha-san, aku ingin berbicara" Ucap Shou menghampiri seorang lelaki cantik yang tak kalah cantknya seperti dia.

"Ya, Shou. Ada apa?"

"Bolehkah hari ini aku tak masuk kerja? Ada yang harus aku kerjakan" Ucap Shou menundukkan matanya, dan menggenggam jari-jarinya.

"Karena kau telah bekerja keras, terserah apa yang ingin kau lakukan hari ini" Ucap Uruha tersenyum "Shou, aku mendapat uang lebih dari Gackt. Dia bilang besok ia akan kesini, dan menginginkanmu, maafkan aku" Ucap Uruha

"Tak apa Uruha-san, inilah pekerjaanku"

"Aku takut, kau akan kesakitan"

"Tidak, selama aku menjalaninya dengan santai aku akan menikmati pekerjaanku ini"

"Ya, kau yang terbaik Shou" Uruha berjalan meninggalkan Shou.

Shou menatap jalananya yang kini ia injak, matanya tertunduk dengan satu fokus. Ia merenungi apakah ia akan menemui Saga malam ini, tentu dibatin Shou ada perasaan yang aneh dan mengganjal ditubuhnya. Mungkin sebaiknya ia bertemu dengan lelaki yang lebih muda darinya, daripada ia tidak akan bertemu dengan dia selamanya dan membuat sebuah cinta yang tak tersampaikan.

Malam kini tiba, seperti biasa seorang pemuda berlari dengan semangatnya menuju sebuah taman. Berharap seseorang telah menunggunya disana, ia melihat sosok itu. Sosok lelaki cantik yang telah membuat sebuah pintu cinta yang indah dihatinya.

"Shou!" Saga berteriak memanggil nama Shou, dengan semangat ia berlari menghampiri Shou.

"Saga!"

"Shou, kau datang! Senangnya! Aku bisa melihat wajahmu" Ucap Saga sambil duduk disebuah kursi taman disamping Shou.

"Dan hatiku berkata, hari ini aku harus menemuimu" Senyum Shou

"Sungguh?! Instingmu hebat sekali! Mungkin kita jodoh"

"Yah, mungkin. Entah kenapa hatiku berkata, kau selalu menungguku disini dan setiap malam kau duduk disini"

"Yah, itu aku lakukan karena aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Ngomong-ngomong semalam aku melihatmu keluar dari sebuah pub bersama seorang laki-laki" Ucap Saga dengan polosnya yang membuat mata Shou terbelalak.

"J-jadi, kau melihatku semalam? Kau berpikir aku apa?"

"Kau bersama rekan kerjamu kan? Ohya, kenapa kau keluar dari pub bersama rekanmu? Kau suka minum?"

"Hmm, ya dia rekan kerjaku. Dia mengajaku kesana, aku tak suka minum. Aku hanya menemainya saja"

"Ohya kau tahu? Aku terpana melihat dirimu semalam. Kau cantik sekali, memakai make up diwajahmu dan memakai baju sedikit ketat. hehe"

"Haaha, kau bisa saja. Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana sekolahmu?"

"Sekolahku? 1 bulan lagi akan ada ujian kelulusan"

"Kau tidak belajar?"

"Aku belajar Shou, buat apa aku pergi sekolah lalu pulang dan langsung pergi kursus sampai malam?"

"Oh ya, kau murid genius"

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, aku akan selalu belajar untuk mengejar cita-citaku"

"Cita-citamu apa?"

"Menjadi seorang pengusaha kaya"

"Haha besar sekali impianmu, aku doakan semoga kau berhasil menggapai citamu"

"Terima kasih Shou!" Saga memeluk Shou yang berada disampingya yang membuat Shou terkejut. Shou membalas pelukan Saga, memeluk Saga erat.

"Saga, senang rasanya bisa mengenalmu"

"Aku juga Shou aku harap kita selamanya bisa bertemu" Ucap Saga yang menyungging senyum dibibirnya, sembari ia melepaskan pelukanya, Saga mencium pipi Shou dan membuat Shou terkejut.

"Saga? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Itu pertanda aku menyukaimu, sangat menyukaimu"

"Dasar, anak kecil" Ucap Shou sambil mencubit pipi Saga yang tirus itu.

"Kau suka? Atau ingin aku cium lagi?"

"Tidak, lain hari saja kau menciumku. Haha" Shou tertawa dan tersenyum kearah Saga.

"Janji ya, jika kita bertemu lagi aku akan mencium bibir merahmu yang manis itu. Aku tergoda dengan bibirmu, sepertinya enak"

"Hey! Kau itu masih kecil Saga"

"Aku memang masih kecil, tapi aku ingin tahhu bagaimana cara mencium orang dengan baik dan benar"

"Huh! Lebih baik kau pulang, orang tuamu pasti menunggumu. Lagipula hari sudah larut malam"

"Baiklah, jika Tuan Putri Shou berkata seperti itu aku aka pulang. Tapi, besok hari sabtu kita harus bertemu lagi disini, tepat pukul 08.00 P.M. dan duduk disini. Okey! Jangan tidak datang, awas!"

"Mungkin besok kita akan bertemu berdoalah"

"Huh! Oke Shou selamat malam, samapai ketemu besok! Aku mencintaimu!" Saga berjalan mundur, tatapannya masih mengarah hadap Shou, senyum ceria masih mengembang dibibirnya. Seraya melambai tangan, akhirnya Saga pun berlari menjauhi taman kota itu dan meninggalkan Shou sendirian. Saga kini berjalan menuju rumahnya dengan senyum yang menawan.

"Saga, kau tahu akhir-akhir ini aku memikirkanmu karena sifatmu yang lugu nan polos itu. Sial! Jantungku berdebar-debar" Wajah Shou memerah, ketika ia mengingat Saga berhasil mencium pipinya serasa ia ingin lagi mendapatkan kecupan hangat dengan cinta dari Saga. Baru kali ini ia merasakan sebuah ciuman yang hangat dengan penuh cinta di pipinya, biasanya ciuman yang orang berikan hanya ciuman nafsu. Nafsu akan birahi yang ingin melakukan hubungan sexual dengannya. Ya, itulah pekerjaan Shou mau tak mau ia harus menerimanya.

.

.

.

.

Bunga-bunga cinta itu kini telah berkembang, berkembang dengan sangat luas. Mungkin tanpa disadari oleh keduanya; bahwa pertemuan itu telah menimbulkan cinta, cinta murni, dan alami. Mungkin tanpa sadar, Shou mulai memiliki rasa cinta terhadap Saga. Anak lelaki remaja yang masih polos dan tak tahu akan cinta; bisa dilihat dari tingkahnya Saga adalah anak yang baik-baik yang masih lugu yang masih labil mengenal hal cinta.

Sesuatu yang dirasakan Shou adalah mengapa didalam hatinya hanya ada Saga, selalu dibayang-bayangi oleh Saga. Ketika Shou tidur selalu mengingat Saga, setiap Shou akan bekerja ada hal yang mengganjal dan membuatnya bersalah terhadap Saga. Entah mengapa Shou selalu berpikiran bahwa pekerjaannya ini membuatnya bersalah pada Saga. Apakah ia harus jujur terhadap Saga akan pekerjaannya? Hanya waktu yang bisa menjawab kejujuran Shou, entah kapan semua itu akan membuahkan kejujuran.

"kanashiikara naite ureshiikara emi o onaji michi de zutto kanadete ikou" Suara deringan ponsel berbunyi didalam saku celana Shou.

"Hallo, Uruha-san. Ada apa?" Ucap Shou lembut dan menyapa line diseberang sana.

"Shou, malam ini datanglah kesini pukul 10 malam. Gackt-san akan menunggumu, ada yang ingin ia bicarakan kepadamu"

"Baiklah, Uruha-san. Terima kasih"

"Jangan terlambat Shou, jaga dirimu. Sampai jumpa"

Shou menutup ponselnya dan menatap langit-langit kamar apartementnnya; menggenggam ponsel dekat dengan dadanya, "Sagacchi, maafkan aku telah berbohong kepadamu. Kau tak tahu aku, jika kau terus berada disampingku mungkin kau akan rusak karena ku. Aku tak ingin membohongimu Saga, maafkan aku kau terlalu lugu untuk aku cintai" Hati Shou kini berkecamuk entah apa yang ia rasakan sekarang, sepintas Shou teringat bahwa ia tengah berjanji untuk menemui Saga di taman tempat dimana biasa mereka bertemu.

"Entah kenapa hatiu sangat menggebu-gebu saat bertemu dengamu" Ucap Shou tersenyum "Mungkin aku jatuh cinta kepadamu".

(つω)つ

"Hi, Hiroto! Kau masih arah kepadaku?" Tanya Tora kepada Hiroto kekasihnya.

"Huh!" Hiroto memalingkan wajahnya kearah Saga dan berkata "Seandainya Saga-kun yang menjadi pacarku, pasti aku tidak akan dibohongi setiap hari" Sedikit pembacaraan itu menyinggung Tora.

"Heh?!" Tora terkejut mendengar ungkapan Hiroto

"Hiroto-chan, jangan bilang seperti itu. Tora mencintaimu, mana mungkin dia tidak mencintaimu"

"Betul! Betul apa yang dikatakan Saga" Tambah Tora.

"Tapi kau selalu membohongiku Tora-shi apa itu yang namanya cinta? Aku selalu kau permainkan apakah aku ini badut yang selalu kau permainkan?"

"Hiroto-chan, menipumu seperti apa?! Aku tak menduakan cintamu Hiroto"

"Kau selalu berkata padaku "Hiroto aku digigit macan, Hiroto aku di makan anjing" aku khawatir setengah mati memikirkanmu namun kau hanya bermain-main mengertilah perasaanku Torashi, seolah-olah kau tak ingin pulang bersama".

"Kau tak tahu Hiroto, aku berbicara begitu karena aku ingin tahu. Khawatirkah kamu terhadapku jika aku tak ada disampingmu? Jika kau tak mengkhawatirkanku berarti itu bertanda kau berpacaran denganku karena hanya ingin bermain-main. Dan terlihat jelas kau mengkhawatirkanku, wajahmu pucat ketika aku berkata seperti itu, dan wajahmu pun cemas. Itu karena aku cinta padamu, aku mencintaimu apa adanya Hiroto" Ucap Tora

"Kau bohong!"

"Percayalah Hiroto, sungguh aku mencintaimu sepenuhya"

"Aku tak percaya kepadamu Torashi, wajahmu itu selalu berbohong tak dapat dipercaya"

"Hiroto-" Ucap Tora yang nada suaranya kini melemas.

"Jika kau mencintaiku, ciumlah aku"

"Apa?!" Tora berteriak dan kini suara Tora menggema hingga keluar kelas.

"Kenapa? Kau tak berani?"

"Ahahahah! Ayolah Tora ciumlah Hiroto" Ucap Saga menggoda Tora.

"Hmm, baiklah" Tora berjalan mendekati Hiroto, menunduk kearah Hiroto, da memegangi rahang Hiroto. Tora mulai mendekatkan kepalanya dengan kepala Hiroto.

"Hmm" Ciuman itu kini lama masing-masing keduanya kini menikmati ciuman itu. Dan Saga kini hanya takjub melihat kedua temanya berciuman.

"Aku mencintaimu Hiroto" Ucap Tora.

"Aku juga Torashi". Hiroto tertunduk akibat malu dan Saga hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Saga, ngomong-ngomong kau tak punya kekasih?"

"Ehm, aku sedang menyukai seseorang" Ucap Saga.

"Siapa?!" Ucap Hiroto dan Tora bersamaan.

"Dia Shou, laki-laki dewasa yang cantik, manis, sexy, dan baik hati"

"Wah wah, kau mengenalnya dimana?"

"Ketika itu tanganku terluka akibat serpihan kaca, dia melihatku kesakitan. Aku dibawanya kesebuah taman dekat kota, dan aku pun dirawatnya selama beberapa jam".

"Wah~ Saga kau beruntung ya. Dia sudah bekerja?" Ucap Hiroto.

"Iya, dia bekerja namun ia tak memberitahukan aku pekerjaannya".

"Lalu, kau sudah menyatakan cinta kepadanya?" Tanya Tora.

"Belum, aku masih ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh mungkin sebentar lagi aku menyatakan cintaku".

"Semoga berhasil teman, aku berdoa semoga kau berhasil dan sintamu tersampaikan". Ucap Tora yang senyum kearah Saga.

"terima kasih Tora dan Hiroto. Kalian memang teman baikku".

Malam, dengan awan yang hitam pekat tak ada matahari melainkan bulan yang bersinar. Seseorang laki-laki cantik duduk disebuah taman menunggu seseorang dengan perasaan yang kalut. Menggenggam tangannya, menghembuskan nafasnya kearah kedua tangannya agar terasa hangat di cuaca yang dingin. Suara hentakan kaki manusia yang cepat itu kini mendekat, menemukan seseorang yang ia ingin lihat.

"Shou-chan!" Teriak Saga yang tiba-tiba duduk disamping Shou.

"Saga-kun" Senyum Shou.

"Hah~ aku lelah sekali Shou-chan. Aku haus~". Shou mengeluarkan sebotol air mineral dari tasnya da memberikannya kepada Saga.

"Ini Saga-kun, minumlah" Ucap Shou dengan senyuman.

"Terima kasih Shou-chan, maaf merepotkanmu".

"Tak apa, itu aku siapkan memang untukmu. Aku tahu kau pasti berlari menuju kesini" Senyum Shou.

"Betul sekali" Ucap Saga lalu meminum air mineral yang diberikan Shou.

"Kau lelah? Apa kau terasa hangat?"

"Aku lelah, dan terasa hangat karena aku berlari"

"Aku kedinginan Saga-kun"

"Heh?! Kenapa bisa?!" Saga memperhatikan tubuh Shou, ia melihat Shou memakai t-shirt pendek dan ketat tanpa sebuah jacket ditubuhnya. Saga berdiri dan melepaskan jas sekolahnya, dan memakaikan jas itu ketubuh Shou. "Pakailah Shou, kau kedinginan kan? Aku takut kau sakit, aku tak ingin kau sakit".

"T-terima kasih Saga-kun, lalu kau bagaimana?"

"Aku tak apa". Saga pun tersenyum "Shou, ehm~ "

"Iya ada apa?"

"Ehm~ aku malu mengungkapkannya, aku tak berani"

"Katakanlah, tak apa Saga".

"Ehm, aku ingin mencium bibirmu"

"Ahaha! Saga! Kau mau menciumku? Kau harus membayarku jika kau ingin menciumku"

"Berapa?! Aku akan membayarnya asalkan aku mendapatkan ciumanmu"

"Dasar anak kecil, ayo cium aku"

"Shou, tapi aku tak berani. Bibirku gemetaran"

"Yasudah jikalau begitu" Saga tertunduk dan mencoba mengumpulkan energinya, Saga pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berdiri diarah hadapan Shou.

"Shou" Saga mendekatkan dirinya kearah Shou, Saga mulai memeluk Shou yang duduk dihadapannya "Senangnya jika aku bisa memelukmu setiap hari" Shou tercengang akan perkataan Saga, kini pelukan Saga sangat erat; lebih erat dari sebelumnya. Shou membalas pelukan Saga, menikmati aroma tubuh Saga. "Shou-" Saga melepaskan pelukannya, dan memegang tangan Shou, Saga dan Shou kini berdiri. Dengan cepat Saga langsung menangkap bibir Shou, Saga memperdalam ciumannya dan Shou kini terkejut melihat Saga.

"Dari mana ia belajar berciuman seperti ini?" Ucap Shou didalam batin.

Saga memeperdalam lagi ciuman mereka, namun Shou baru merasakan bahwa ciuman yang Saga berikan adalah ciuman cinta, Shou pun membalas ciuman Saga. Keduanya sangat menikmati ciumannya, ciuman yang begitu hangat dan menggairahkan.

"Hmm" Desah Shou ketika Saga mulai memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Shou. "Hmm, hmm" Saga melepaskan ciumannya, rasanya Saga kini sudah kehilangan nafas. Shou hanya diam melihat ciuman Saga barusan.

Ditengah keheningan itu ponsel Shou berbunyi, ada sebuah panggilan untuknya. Tak salah lagi, Uruha-san yang menelponnya.

"Halo, Uruha-san?"

"Shou kau kemana? Gackt-san sudah menunggumu di pub"

"Aku ditaman Uruha-san bersama temanku"

"Aku akan kesana tunggulah"

"Baik Uruha-san". Shou menutup teleponnya.

"Dari siapa?"

"Uruha-san temanku"

"Oh, kau akan kerja?"

"Iya, dia akan menjemputku disini".

Sebuah mobil berhenti di depan taman, dan seseorang keluar dari mobil itu. Seseorang lelaki yang cantik pula turun dari mobil dan mendekati mereka.

"Uruha-san"

"Shou, kita ke pub Gackt-san sudah menunggumu. Aku takut ia akan marah" Ucap Uruha dengan raut wajah yang cemas.

"Shou, kenapa kau pergi ke pub?" Tanya Saga kepada Shou. Wajah Shou mulai gelisah ia takut Saga akan tahu pekerjaannya selama ini.

"Ehm, Saga aku harus pergi untuk menemui clientku. Ehm, yah atasanku. Tak apa kan? Aku akhir-akhir ini sibuk sekali. Maaf Sagacchi" Mata Shou tertunduk dan memberikan raut wajah yang gelisah.

"Tak apa, itukan pekerjaanmu. Pekerjaanmu kan penting" Saga tersenyum kearah Shou dan Uruha

"Saga-kun aku pinjam Shou karena ada hal penting. Terima kasih Saga-kun" Uruha membungkuk.

"Tak perlu begitu Uruha-san"

"Baiklah kalo begitu, Shou ayo kita berangkat" Uruha menarik tangan Shou untuk berjalan menuju mobil Uruha.

Saga hanya diam dan memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan, tersenyum melihat pesona kedua lelaki cantik yang baru saja bertemu dengannya. Saga berjalan dengan gontai, kedua kuda-kuda kakinya melemas baru hanya sebentar ia bertemu dengan Shou, kini Shou menghilang lagi. Terlintas dibenak Saga "Pub? Aku rasa pub itu. Yah! Pub yang tak sengaja aku melihat Shou dengan seorang pria. Mungkin aku harus berbelok ke arah utara untuk menuju pub itu" Pikir Saga dengan semangatnya ia berjalan. "Mungkin di Pub itu aku bisa melihat Shou dengan atasannya" Saga berjalan dan menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman dibibirnya.

"Hoam~ aku lelah sekali, cuaca hari ini dingin sekali. Jas sekolahku aku pakaikan ketubuh Shou. Tak apa, yang penting ia tak kedinginan, ah! Aku harus cepat-cepat biar bisa ketemu Shou di pub". Saga mempercepat jalannya, sudah 15 menit ia belum sampai ke tempat tujuannya. Saga pun mengambil alih dalam percepatan langkahnya, Saga pun berlari dengan cepat melewati lorong-lorong dan jalan pintas agar cepat sampai. Keringatnya kini mulai keluar dari kulit putihnya, rambutnya basah oleh keringat, nafasnya memburu, dan kakinya kini melaju cepat bagaikan singa yang mengejar mangsanya.

Kakinya terhenti, tepat sekali matanya tertuju pada sebuah sosok lelaki cantik yang dicarinya bersama laki-laki yang sama dengan yang ia lihat beberapa hari yang lalu. Saga melihat baju yang ia kenakan berbeda dengan yang ia pakai tadi, sedikit seksi, ketat, dan jeansnya ketat sekali. Saga melihat Shou bergandengan tangan dengan mesra dengan lelaki itu dan tersenyum manis terhadap lelaki itu sembari masuk kedalam mobil mewah, Saga bersembunyi dibalik lorong didekat pub itu agar Shou tak melihatnya. Kini mobil itu melaju cepat entah akan kemana, Saga berjalan dan masuk kedalam pub itu. Namun, ia di cegat oleh dua lelaki yang tubuhnya besar, berotot dan tinggi yang biasa dipanggil bodyguard atau semacamnya.

"Perlu apa anda kesini?" Tanya salah satu orang itu.

"Aku ingin masuk"

"Kau masih kecil, usiamu tak cukup untuk masuk ke sini"

"Tapi, aku ingin masuk!" Saga memberontak kepada dua orang yang menyeramkan itu, namun ia ditarik keluar oleh kedua orang itu.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut?" Ucap seseorang menghentikan sebuah pertengkaran kecil.

"Uruha-san!" Ucap Saga

"Saga-kun? Kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Uruha kebingungan.

"Aku ingin berbicara sesuatu dengamu, dan aku sampai disini karena aku pernah melihat Shou keluar dari pub ini bersama orang lain makanya aku tahu pasti yang kalian bicarakan sebuah pub adalah pu ini"

"Hah~ sudah ayo masuk. Tolong lepaskan dia, dia temanku"

"Baik Uruha-sama" Ucap senada oleh kedua orang itu.

Saga membuntuti uruha dari belakang, Uruha terus berjalan untuk masuk kedalam ruangan miliknya. Begitu denga Saga, Saga hanya mengikuti jejak Uruha.

"Silahkan duduk Saga-kun" Uruha tersenyum

"Terima Kasih Uruha-san, ano~ aku mau bertanya Shou bekerja dimana ya?"

"Disini" Jawab Uruha.

"Hah?! Bagian apa ia bekerja disini?"

"Dia sebagai pelacur" Jawab Uruha singkat, yang membuat mata Saga terbelalak seakan tak percaya melihat jawaban Uruha.

"Apa?! Uruha-san kau bercanda!"

"Kau? Kau tak tahu?"

"Shou tak mungkin seorang pelacur! Ia lelaki baik-baik Uruha-san! Mana mungkin itu pekerjaannya!"

"Saga-kun, tahan emosimu. Kau baru mengenal shou?"

"Iya, aku baru mengenal Shou satu minggu yang lalu. Tapi ia tak pernah mengatakan pekerjaan yang tak baik itu"

"Shou menjadi seperti itu, karena ia; hidupnya tak mampu. Ia seorang anak yatim piatu, ia kutemukan satu bulan yang lalu disebuah desa ketika aku liburan. Kulihat ia begitu kurus, dan kubawa ia kesini. Aku tak mempekerjakan ia seperti ini, ia mau menjadi seperti ini; pekerjaannya sekarang ini. Aku juga tak tega melihatnya mempunyai pekerjaan seperti ini. Awalnya ia hanyalah seorang pelayan biasa, namun karena ia terlalu cantik; ia dilirik oleh laki-laki yang kau lihat tadi sebagai pemuas nafsunya. Jika aku tak merelakan Shou bekerja seperti itu pub ini akan ditutup, jadi aku berdiskusi dengan Shou. Apakah ia mau bekerja seperti itu? Namun ia menjawab 'Ya' dan tersenyum kepadaku, mau tak mau aku merelakannya Saga-kun, maafkan aku" Jelas Uruha.

"Uruha-san, kenapa ia tak bilang dari awal kepadaku? Sungguh, hatiku berkecamuk mendengarnya".

"Mungkin ia tak ingin kau kecewa dan kau tahu pekerjaannya sekarang"

"Tapi, ia seharusnya jujur kepadaku. Jika ia jujur kepadaku sebelumnya mungkin hatiku tak sekacau ini Uruha-san!"

"Aku mengerti Saga-kun, aku mengerti perasaanmu. Sebaiknya besok kau bicarakan hal ini kepada Shou, agar hatimu tak kalut lagi. Lagipula hari telah larut orang tuamu pasti mencarimu" Ucap Uruha

"Baiklah Uruha-san, terima kasih. Maaf mengganggumu" Saga bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan gontai keluar dari ruangan itu.

Seperti biasanya dengan aktifitas rutin Saga yang sering ia lakukan, ia selalu pulang malam dan selalu mampir ke taman dekat kota. Namun hari ini sang pujaan hati tak nampak di depan mata, namun ia tetap saja berjalan kearah taman itu. Ia duduk dengan lemas, menggenggam tangannya dengan hati yang gelisah. Matanya tertunduk, dan piikirannya kosong.

"Saga-kun" Suara itu membuat Saga terkejut, tiba-tiba orang yang ditunggunya datang dengan secara tiba-tiba.

"Shou-"

"Ini punyamu, terima kasih aku sekarang tak kedinginan lagi"

"Shou-" Saga berdiri dan menatap arah mata Shou

"Saga-kun ada apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu, hiduplah bersama-sama denganku. Sungguh aku mencintaimu, aku tak ingin kau seperti ini Shou"

"Saga-kun apa maksudmu?! Aku tak mengerti?"

"Aku mohon Shou tinggalkan pekerjaan itu, aku tahu kau bekerja ditempat yang tak baik. Aku mohon tinggalkan pekerjaan itu" Sebuah tamparan kini mendarat di pipi Saga.

"Tahu darimana kau pekerjaanku?!"

"Uruha-san yang bilang kepadaku, kau tahu hatiku kalut karena mu! Aku mohon Shou tinggalkan pekerjaan itu!"

"Kau siapaku Saga? Aku baru mengenalmu seminggu yang lalu. Kau tahu apa tentang hidupku? Aku yang menjalaninya, bukan kau Saga! Kau bisa apa untuk hidupku?!"

"Ya, aku memang anak yatim piatu sama sepertimu. Namun hidupku ditanggung oleh negara, tempat tinggalku diberi negara. Uang saku diberi oleh negara, hidupku ditampung oleh negara. Adakah pekerjaan lain yang bisa kau kerjakan?! Dan kau tahu, jika aku mendapatkan nilai tertinggi ketika ujian akhir, aku akan diberi pekerjaan oleh pemerintah. Pekerjaan yang penghasilannya lebih dari penghasilan lelaki yang bersamamu semalam".

"Pergi kau Saga! Jauhi diriku jangan membuatku sakit seperti ini! Jangan temui aku lagi!"

"Shou, jika aku lulus sekolah dan aku mendapatkan nilai tertinggi. Satu bulan lagi tepat tanggal 23 July aku menunggumu disini menunggu jawabanmu untuk hidup denganku" Saga berjalan menjauhi Shou yang kini menangis.

\(/∇/)\

Hari-hari berlalu, minggu-minggu berlalu. Keduanya sama-sama tak saling bertemu. Atmosphere kehidupan keduanya begitu kalut. Kehidupan yang tak biasanya sebelumnya. Saga hanya diam, tak seceria dulu. Shou begitu tegar namun tak setegar dulu, selalu menangis ketika ia selesai melakukan hubungan seks.

"Saga-kun dia diam sekali minggu-minggu ini. Mungkin ada sebuah masalah melandanya' Ucap Hiroto

"Yah, ia kelihatan sedikit aneh. Bicara saja seadanya" tambah Tora.

"Saga-kun, apakah kau sudah belajar untuk ujian besok?"

"Sudah" singkat Saga

"Saga, kau aneh! Kau mengapa jadi seperti ini?" Tanya Tora.

"Hah~ baiklah aku akan cerita. Aku ditolak oleh orang yang aku cintai"

"Lalu? Kau diam saja dan berputus asa? Saga! Kau laki-laki jantanlah sedikit, kejar dia! Hingga kau mendapatkannya dan jangan kau lepaskan dia!"

"Yah, namun aku sudah putus asa. Ada sedikit janji aku kepadanya"

"Janji apa?"

"Jika aku lulus sekolah dn mendapat nilai tertinggi aku akan menunggunya ditaman dan menunggu jawabannya"

"Jawaban apa?"

"Inginkah dia tinggal bersamaku selamanya, dan aku berusaha aga mendapat nilai ujian tertinggi agar aku bisa bekerja apa yang pemerintah janjikan kepadaku"

"Oh yaya! Semangat Saga! Aku mendukungmu! Belajarlah yang rajin, aku yakin kau pasti bisa!"

"Terima kasih Tora" Saga tersenyum.

Saga berdiri dari bangkunya dan berjalan keluar kelas meninggalkan Tora dan Hiroto. Diseberang Sana ada seseorang menyesali perkataannya, bertanya-tanya engan dirinya sendiri mengapa ia harus berkata kasar terhadap lelaki yang mulai mengisi hatinya. Seiring kali ia suka melamun, dan pikirannya selalu kosong. Begitu sesak hatinya, karena ia telah menyakiti orang itu.

"Maafkan aku Saga, bukan aku tak mau tinggal bersamamu namun aku tak ingin kau kecewa denganku dan rusak olehku. Aku sungguh mencintaimu, aku juga mencintaimu" Tutur Shou yang kini pipinya dibasahi oleh airmata.

\(/∇/)\

23 July siang sungguh cerah, matahari bersinar dengan terang. Dengan hati yang berdegup kencang sebuah keputusan akan diumumkan hari ini. Secarik kertas didalam surat mulai dibuka oleh Saga, sedikit-sedikit ia keluarkan kertas kecil itu dari amplopnya. Tora dan Hiroto mendelik kearah Saga.

"Saga-kun! Kau lulus! Nilaimu tertinggi!" Teriak Hiroto

"Selamat Saga!" Saga hanya tersenyum melihat kedua sahabatnya juga lulus sekolah dan senang sepertinya.

"Saga-kun, nanti malam aku dan Tora akan menemanimu ketaman menemui orang itu" Hiroto semangat.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh menemaniku. Hah~ senang rasanya bisa lulus sekolah dan impianku tercapai"

"Nah, sebaiknya sekarang kita pesta-pesta di restoran punya ayahku, pasti mereka telah menunggu kita! Ayo!" Ucap Tora. Hiroto dan Saga mengikuti Tora berjalan keluar sekolah dan masuk kedalam mobil.

Senyuman itu kini telah kembali, Saga mulai tersenyum menikmati suasana bahagia ini. Hingga malam pesta itu masih berlanjut di restoran milik ayah Tora. Saga mendelik jam tangannya pukul 8 malam, Saga mencolek Hiroto. "Hiroto aku pergi ketaman ya"

"Eh?! Iya! Tunggu sebentar Saga-kun" Hiroto berjalan mendekati Tora dan menarik Tora dari ramainnya restoran itu.

"Saga, kita taman. Kita temui ia" Ucap Tora dan memanggil pelayannya untuk memberikan kunci mobil kepadanya. Kini mereka bergegas menuju mobil, dan melaju ke sebuah taman. Dengan cepat ban mobil itu melaju dengan kecepata yang luar biasa. Namun, tak ada orang ditaman itu, kosong; nihil tak ada Shou disana. Saga turun dari mobil Tora dan berjalan kearah taman, duduk menunggu Shou, dan disusul oleh Tora dan Hiroto.

"Shou tak datang" Ucap Saga pilu.

Seorang lelaki tengah melamun duduk di sofa sebuah pub, menunggu pelanggannya. Lamunannya terpecah ketika dua orang mendekatinya. "Shou, Gackt-san sudah sampai. Ayo duduk Gackt-san" Uruha mempersilahkan Gackt duduk disamping Shou.

"Shou, lebih baik aku langsung katakan padamu. Maukah kau menjadi simpanan Gackt-san?" Ucap Uruha

"Terserah" Ucap Shou singkat.

"Kalau begitu, Gackt-san"

"Baiklah Shou, hari ini aku ingin bersamamu. Ayo kita pergi" Gackt menarik tangan Shou, berjalan keluar pub itu. Dengan perasaan yang kalut, dan bingung Shou harus menjawab dan memilih salah satu ketentuan hidupnya. Akankah ia memilih menjadi simpanan Gackt, seorang pengusaha kaya yang sangat menginginkannya dan hanya sebagai simpanannya? Atau ia memilih Saga yang begitu mencintainya? Ia begitu bingung dan bimbang akan hal kedua itu.

"Silahkan masuk Shou" Gackt mempersilahkan Shou masuk kedalam mobilnya, dan Gackt pun masuk kedalam mobil melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat.

"Kita akan menginap dimana? Ditempat yang suasananya sedikit kebaratan, atau kejepang?"

"Lebih baik suasananya sedikit nuansa jepang"

"Baiklah kalau begitu" Gackt mempercepat kecepatan mobilnya dan mereka pun sampai kesebuah penginapan dengan nuansa jepang. Mereka turun dari mobil dan segera memesan sebuah kamar, perasaan Shou sampai saat ini masih bimbang. Ia tahu bahwa Saga tengah menunggunya di taman. Gackt membuka pintu kamar, diikuti oleh Shou yang dibelakangnya.

"Shou, ini kimono punyamu. Cepat diganti" Perintah Gackt. Shou berangkat ke kamar mandi dekat kamar yang mereka pesan, Shou membasuh tubuhnya agar tampak bersih. Shou pun memakai kimono itu dan keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Gackt-san, maafkan aku. Aku mohon jangan tutup pub Uruha-san, dan aku mohon maafkan aku. Berilah aku kebebasan, aku tak ingin menjadi simpananmu, karena ada seseorang yang mencintaiku setulus hatinya. Ia menungguku diuar sana, aku mencintainya Gackt-san. Aku mohon!" Shou sujud dihadapan Gackt sambil menahan tangis.

"Baiklah, aku terima. Terima kasih Shou telah melayaniku selama ini. Kejarlah ia sekarang" Gackt tersenyum dan membuat Shou terharu bahagia.

"Terima kash Gackt-san" Shou berangkat dari sujudnya, dan berlari mengejar Saga ditaman dengan hanya menggunakan sebuah kimono. Nafas Shou memburu, dengan cepat ia berlari untuk mengejar Saga. Berharap Saga masih menunggunya ditaman itu.

"Saga! Kumohon jangan pergi, aku mencintaimu" Dengan perasaan senang Shou mempercepat lagi kecepatan berlarinya. Ia tak peduli seberapa lelahnya ia berlari, ia takut orang dicintainya akan hilang selamanya dan menyesal seumur hidup.

"Saga!" Shou berlari kearah Saga dan memeluk Saga

"Shou!"

"Maafkan aku Saga, aku mencintaimu. Sungguh aku ingin hidup denganmu selamanya, I love you Saga" Shou menangis dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Shou" Saga memeluk Shou erat lalu mencium bibir Shou, dan disaksikan oleh tora dan Hiroto. Tertampak Hiroto menangis melihat Sahabatnya kini menemukan cintanya. Tora merangkul Hiroto dengan kasih sayang.

Cinta itu kini telah kembali bersemi, luka itulah yang mempertemukan kedua insan yang kini telah memutuskan untuk hidup bersama. Cinta yang akan tumbuh selamanya, tanpa ada yang bisa memisahkan cinta mereka.

Mentari bersinar menyinari bumi, terlihat jelas sinar matahri masuk kedalam celah jendela yang tertutupi oleh tirai apartement. Shou melihat disampingnya, seorang laki-laki tidur disampingnya. Shou bergidik geli mengingat kejadian semalam "Hihi mungkin ia melakukannya untuk yang pertama kali. Begitu susahnya ia mencari tubuhku, Saga i love you" Shou melihat sekeliling kamar apartemen Saga, bisa dideskripsikan bahwa Saga memang anak yang pintar, beberapa medali emas olimpiade, dan piala memenuhi kamarnya yang rapi.

"Shou?" Saga tersenyum melihat ke arah Shou.

"Saga, sudah bangun?"

"Yah, tapi aku begitu lelah dengan yang semalam. Tapi aku ingin lagi"

"Hey! Ini masih pagi nanti malam kita lanjutkan lagi" Ucap Shou

"Shou i love you"

"I love you too Saga"

-The END-


End file.
